Octdoughberblessed: In-N-Out vs Chick-Fil-A with Scott Aukerman
"Octdoughberblessed: In-N-Out vs Chick-Fil-A" is Episode 174 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Scott Aukerman. "Octdoughberblessed: In-N-Out vs Chick-Fil-A with Scott Aukerman" was released on October 4, 2018. Synopsis For the first week of Octdoughberblessed, the 'boys are joined by Scott Aukerman (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Threedom) to talk about their religious upbringings and Scott's history with food service before comparing two of the nation's most prominent religious chains: In-N-Out and Chick-Fil-A. Plus, another edition of Drank or Stank. don't actually do a Drank or Stank segment. -ed. Nick's intro A reading from the New Testament, New Revised Standard Version, Book of First Corinthians, Chapter 11: When you come together, it is not really to eat the Lord's supper; for when the time comes to eat, each of you goes ahead with your own supper and one goes hungry and another becomes drunk. What? Do you not have homes to eat and drink in? Or do you show contempt for the church of God and humiliate those who have nothing? What should I say to you? Should I commend you? In this matter, I do not commend you. For I have received from the Lord what I also handed on to you that the Lord Jesus, on the night when he was betrayed, took a loaf of bread and when he had given thanks, he broke it and said "this is my body that is for you. Do this in remembrance of me." In the same way he took the cup also after supper, saying "this cup is the new covenant in my blood. Do this as often as you drink it, in remembrance of me." For as often as you eat this bread and drink the cup, you reclaim the Lord's death until He comes. Whoever therefore eats the bread or drinks the cup of the Lord in an unworthy manner will be answerable for the body and blood of the Lord. Examine yourselves and only then eat of the bread and drink of the cup. For all who eat and drink without discerning the body, eat and drink judgment against themselves. For this reason, many of you are weak and ill and some have died. But if we judged ourselves, we would not be judged. But when we are judged by the Lord, we are disciplined so that we may not be condemned along with the world. So then, my brothers and sisters, when you come together and eat, wait for one another. If you are hungry, eat at home, so that when you come together, it will not be for your condemnation. About the other things, I will give instructions when I come. This week on Doughboys, week one of Octdoughberblessed, our month-long exploration of religious chain restaurants, with a battle of hyphenated Christian chains: Chick-Fil-A vs. In-N-Out. Angel Pitchfork rating At each place, they had the signature sandwich (Chick-Fil-A chicken sandwich vs. In-N-Out double double), fries, lemonade, and chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla shakes (they each had one of the three). Ratings are on a scale of 0-5 angel pitchforks. They judge the two chains (2 Chainz!) on their food, faith, and lemonade. In-N-Out is declared the winner and ascends to heaven, despite the lemonade. Chick-Fil-A descends to hell with Mitch's grandmother. Concessional In this segment, they confess deeply-held food secrets. Nick's Secret: likes macaroni salad better than potato salad. Mitch's Secret: sometimes drinks leftover salad dressing. Mitch's Secret 2: likes ketchup on scrambled eggs. Mitch's Secret 3: spent $18.45 on a Taco Bell order recently, and ate it all himself. Scott's Secret: dips pizza crusts into the paper plate grease puddles. Roast Holy Ghost Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #ShakeItUp #Concessional The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -